


Lost Cause

by anenko



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei-sama's bed is a mess, and Rihito finds himself--as he so often is, with Mei-sama--helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle with the prompt "making the bed."

Mei-sama's bed is a mess, and Rihito finds himself--as he so often is, with Mei-sama--_helpless._ The comforter is crumpled at the foot of the bed, cast off in the night as Mei-sama had twisted beneath Rihito's mouth, her fingers tight in his hair.

The minutes are ticking by, and Rihito has not moved. Neither has the comforter. His inaction is a disgrace, his failure a dark mark upon Mei-sama's honour, and yet Rihito can do no more than stare at the bed he had shared with his lady.

He had, Rihito thought, made love to _Mei-sama_.

The mussed sheets and discarded comforter are an accusation. He had _touched_ his lady--had worked his hand between her thighs, pressed his fingers deep inside of her as she bucked, and gasped, and called his name.

"Rihito!" Mei-sama is staring at him, her cheeks tinted with embarrassment.

An S-ranked butler should not be taken by surprise. An S-ranked butler should not take his lady to bed, either. Rihito manages not to twitch in surprise, although it is a near thing. His voice is not as calm as he would like when Rihito bows and says: "Mei-sama."

"Forget the bed," Mei-sama says.

Rihito straightens his already perfectly aligned shoulders. To fail Mei-sama at such a simple task! "My lady--"

Mei-sama steps closer. She curls her hand around the back of Rihito's neck, and says: "Forget the bed, Rihito." Her cheeks are still flushed, and her eyes are dilated.

An S-rank butler knows his lady's moods as well as his own. Mei-sama holds no regrets about their night together. Mei-sama wants him--then, now--as desperately as he does her.

"And what would my lady have me do?"

"I want," Mei-sama says--slowly, but with a thread of confidence that makes Rihito's heart pound--"I want you to touch me."

A proper butler is not what Mei-sama needs. Rihito smiles at his lady, and curls his arm around her waist. "Mei-sama," he says, "it would be my honour."


End file.
